lgbtwikiaorg_es-20200213-history
Orientación sexual
La orientación sexual o inclinación sexual se refiere al objeto de los deseos eróticos o amorosos de un sujeto, como una manifestación más en el conjunto de su sexualidad. Forma parte de los conceptos construidos por escuelas derivadas del psicoanálisis y psicoanalistas estructuralistas como Jacques Lacan.De tal manera, es en el espacio de lo público donde se configuran, manifiestan y reproducen las identidades sexuales pero es en el ámbito de lo privado (el imaginario Lacaniano) donde se conforman (denotar con el término conformar, un "nacimiento esencial" de las pretendidas orientaciones sexuales, sino, en el sentido Lacaniano, una construcción subjetiva en la que la vivencia erótica traspasa cualquier consideración de orden biológico y moral, para instalarse en la lógica del deseo) más en Bisexualidad La Preferencia oculta El texto se refiere a la teoría de Jacques Lacan un psicoanalista estructuralista francés Preferencia sexual es un término similar, pero hace hincapié en la fluidez del deseo sexual y lo utilizan mayoritariamente quienes opinan que no puede hablarse de una orientación sexual fija o definida desde una edad temprana. Clasificación de la orientación sexual La orientación sexual se clasifica casi siempre en función del sexo o de las personas deseadas en relación con el del sujeto: * heterosexual (hacia el sexo opuesto) * homosexual (hacia el mismo sexo) * bisexual (hacia ambos sexos) * asexual (falta de orientación sexual) * pansexual (hacia todo o todos, incluyendo inclinación a las personas con ambigüedad sexual, transexuales/transgéneros, y hermafroditas) Origen de la orientación sexual Se debate el origen genético o sociocultural de la orientación sexual. No se han encontrado indicios de que exista una orientación sexual independiente de las circunstancias sociales; así, podemos suponer que existe una impulsividad heterosexual en una parte significativa de la población, igual que en el reino animal. En el caso del hombre ésta estaría más o menos predispuesta por socialización, mientras que cabría hablar de instinto en el caso de los animales. Sin embargo, en biología se considera que el ser humano también actúa sujeto a los instintos.Animals, including humans, are born with innate behaviors so that they react instinctively to some environmental stimuli in a way that enhances their prospects for survival(Animales, incluido los humanos, nacen con conductas innatas que los hacen reaccionar instintivamente en un entorno estimulante de forma que desarrollan sus posibilidades de supervivencia) más en Gender, Sexual Orientation, and Behavioural GeneticsGran parte de la antropología moderna se basa en el relativismo cultural, con los peligros que eso implica. Por otro lado hay quien dice que el relativismo es una justificación para casi todo. Creemos que percibimos la realidad de la misma manera que todos los demás, pero esto no es del todo cierto, incluso aunque se comparta el relativismo cultural. Cierto relativismo puede tener bases genéticas. Damos por sentado que un mal o buen olor será malo o bueno para cualquiera. Estamos seguros que la orina huele a orina y la vainilla a vainilla, sin embargo, por ejemplo, el olor de la adrostenona es percibido de un modo u otro dependiendo de los genes que porte el individuo que huele esa sustancia. más en Los genes determinan la percepción del olor de una feromona Pero la hipótesis persistente de una predisposición genética eventual queda controvertida por la dificultad de poder explicar esto por un proceso de selección natural. La orientación sexual, sea su origen innato o adquirido, se atribuye a sensaciones y conceptos personales, tanto vividos como imaginados; el comportamiento sexual de una persona puede ser diferente a su orientación. Así, por ejemplo, la abstinencia sexual no resulta siempre de una orientación sexual. Referencias Bibliografía ;Español * Gallardo Linares, Francisco J.; Escolano López, Víctor M. (2009, Marzo). [http://www.box.net/shared/o8ds8okaf4 Informe Diversidad Afectivo-Sexual en la Formación de Docentes. Evaluación de Contenidos LGTB en la Facultad de C.C.E.E. de Málaga]. Málaga (España): CEDMA. ;Inglés * Anders Agmo, [http://www.elsevier.com/wps/find/bookdescription.cws_home/712200/description#description Functional and dysfunctional sexual behavior] Elsevier 2007 ;Francés * Serge Wunsch [http://psychobiologie.ouvaton.org/telechargement/these_comportement_reproduction.pdf Thèse de doctorat sur le comportement sexuel] Paris Sorbonne 2007 Véase también * Orientación sexual (demográfico) * Estudios de género * Psicoanálisis * Informe Kinsey -Alfred C. Kinsey- Enlaces externos * Comunidad Homosexual Argentina (CHA) Categoría:Género Categoría:Orientación sexual Orientacion sexual Categoría:Sociología de la cultura